Up in Smoke
by Alivia Love
Summary: Warning: Contains marijuana use.  What happens when Alex Cabot gets caught with a green thumb? Sorry, I suck at summaries but read this anyways.


**DISCLAIMER**

Alex and Liv don't belong to me and you know that, but the nicknames do.

This story is dedicated to anyone who has had the pleasure of smoking marijuana.

I owe all my credit in editing to Kaitlin McFuck. Love you boo.

(best read whilst high)

Up in smoke...

Ch.1-Long day.

Alex Cabot started smoking weed when she was 18 and never really stopped. Now, at 32, she still hadn't kicked the habit.

Although it was not as bad as when she was in college, she still liked to get high once in a while. In law school she turned to weed as her "chill pill". With really heavy work loads, marijuana was always a great relief, which Alex realized when she finally became a lawyer and school was over. She could get over her little stoner habit, but little did she know when you're on the road to being a sucessful attorney, that's when all the hard work and shit really started.

Alex Cabot and Olivia Benson had been together for about a year and a half now, but Alex hadn't let Olivia in on her secret. She thought that Olivia would find her stress reliever childish and immature, so she decided that is would be best left unnoticed. That all changed one night when Alex got the urge to just blaze her mind away after a really shitty day.

In court Judge Petrovsky almost found Alex in contempt for speaking her mind a little too freely in her courtroom...again. After that, she had to rush and grab a coffee on the way back to her office to start writing some closing arguments and go over some briefs. Unfortunately, that's when a little high-strung, fast-moving intern ran right into her as she rounded a corner and the coffee in her hand found a special spot all over the front of Alex's powersuit. From that point on in her day, Alex knew that all she wanted and needed to do was finish her work and get home so she could get lost.

As Alex finished up going over some of her last minute 'out of the door' paper work she literally smiled to her self on her way out of the building becuase she was so excited for her night. She knew Olivia would be swamped with the new case that they just ran into yesterday so it would be the perfect time to sit at home alone and just chill. Before leaving her office Alex called for a pizza to be deliverd to her house so it would be there when she got home as tonight was to be a very stress free night.

Ch.2-Sour D and Pepperoni pizza.

About 10 minutes after Alex had gotten home, her attendent downstairs was ringing her buzzer telling her the delivery man was there to drop off her pie. Alex had orderd a large pepperoni, onion, and mushroom. Two things that you couldnt tell about Alex by just looking at her was one, she LOVED TO EAT, and two, she loved to smoke pot.

Buzzing the pizza man up, paying, and sending him off with his tip, she went to her and Olivia's room to get cleaned up and grab all the things she was going to need for her long night up in smoke. It's crazy how Olivia and her had been together for a year and a half, a year of which they spent living together, and all of this time Alex kept weed in the house. So she was always pretty afraid that one day Olivia would stumble upon it in one of her fits of at-home detectiveness looking for something like the remote, which almost happend once. Alex kept her weed in the laundry room in an old box of dryer sheets because she knew Olivia never EVER did the laundry. That was pretty much her job altogether, so it was a pretty safe place for it. In her "empty" box were three blunt wraps, a grinder, a pack of rolling papers, and the first pipe she had ever gotten from her best friend Victoria. She got the pipe when she turned 19 and went off to Harvard Law school, so it was very near and dear to her heart. Last but not least in her box of goodies was a half an once of East Coast finest Sour Diesel that she got from another lawyer she works with but shall remain nameless.

She then changed out of her work clothes into a pair of black yoga pants, bare feet, and an old maroon Harvard T. Alex knew that pizza she ordered was not by any means meant to be eaten at the momment, so she placed it in her oven. Finally content with her situation she looked back on her fucked up day: shitty, long, coffee drenched clothes for the majority of the day, just caught a new case with about 12,568,497857 holes in it to fill so she was pretty cool with what she was about to do. Alex curled up on her couch sitting criss cross and opend her box of goods. The green she had was so good that its robust aroma filled her nose as it sat about two feet away on her coffee table. Alex smiled becuase she knew that that was a good smellier the weed, the higher you get.

Ch.3- Cheech.

As Alex began to choose what to smoke first, (a bowl ,blunt, or joint) she chose the bowl first and a blunt second to ensure maximum highness. She took the bowl out of the box and its silk bag and placed it on the table. Then, she took out a rather large nug of weed that would undoubtedly fill three bowl packs and a blunt. Alex took the nug and placed it on the table and began to break it up into smaller peices. The Sour D was premium weed, which ment hardly any stems and no seeds to be found. This made the breaking up of the weed go quickly and smoothly. Within about ten minutes Alex had her bowl packed with the second pile of weed waiting to be assigned the place in which they would be smoked. Her blunt weed rest at the other side of the table by her White Owl Cigarillo. Figuring that after she smoked her bowl she would be super buzzed, she went on ahead and rolled her blunt. First, she unwrapped the blunt and its peach flavor had a very nice aroma that went right up to her nose. She knew that the mixture of peach and sour D would be very enjoyable. Next, Alex took the tip of her tounge to lick up one side of the blunt, and then took her thumb nail and slid it up the wet trail she made. This way, she was able to pinch the blunt on either sides and split it right down the middle. After the blunt was split, she took her thumb and slid it down the middle of the blunt, dumping all of the tobacco on top of an old magizine. The whole time she was rolling her blunt, she thought of how much work Olivia must be doing seeing how it was 10 pm already. Alex thought it would be the most perfect thing if Olivia would smoke with her for once and reach a level of relaxation that she highly needed.

As Alex's mind wanderd a bit from the task at hand, she knew that now would be a good time to put on a little music. Turning on her iHome, Alex chose a type of music that no one but friends from college knew she even liked, which was rap. The song she chose was Buddah Lovers by Bone Thugz and Harmony, which was one of her favorties. Alex sat back down and smiled to herself and thinking about the great night she was about to have.

She picked the empty wrap back up and moistend it on both sides up and down in between her lips. Now that the blunt was rollable, Alex pinched a little amount of weed from her blunt pile and sprinkled it within her wrap. She kept doing this until all of the weed from that pile was in the wrap. Once all the weed was placed, she picked the wrap up and began to roll it with concentration and accuracy. It took Alex two minutes to have the whole thing twisted up, since rolling had been a skill Alex had had throughout her whole smoking career. After the blunt was twisted, she set the bowl aside and decided that it would be best to just smoke her blunt first.

This was it the moment she had been waiting for: the first hit of many for the night. Alex took a long inhale and breathed in, letting some of the smoke hit the back of her throat. Cracking her mouth open a little, the smoke crept out thick and yellowish in one long trail. As the smoke was rolling, Alex breathed through her nose doing a nice hard french inhale to make sure she got high quickly. About ten minutes passed when Alex knew she was high as fuck. The song that was playing was now I got Five on it by Luniz, and Alex was all but in slow motion. Still sitting criss cross on her couch, all Alex could do was look straight across the room and stare; she was blazed. The blunt was nearing it's end, so she took about five more long rips, choking on the last one before putting it out. Alex lit up a Darjum Black Clove she bought on her way home because she always belived the rule of smoking tobacco while smoking weed. Taking a sip of water and just really relaxing, the worst thing ever happened.

*RING RING*

" Who the fuck is calling me at like 11:30?"

Alex looked at her her phone and almost choked at the name displayed on her caller ID. Why would Olivia be calling her? Olivia told Alex that she wouldnt be home tonight and was going to sleep in the crib, so she could get to work -and leave work- earlier. Alex thougt that she also might just be calling to check in, so with a bit of hesitation Alex finally answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, work has been fucked today and i just got the best news in the world."

By this point Alex knew she was fucked. She could tell by the sound of Olivia's voice that her good news did not have anything to do with the case, but probably about being able to come home for a few hours.

"Really? Whats the news?"

"Well we got John to bring his ass in and Fin is talking to someone he knows, so John and El are going to team up for a bit, and they said it wouldnt be a problem if i came home for the night. El said he saw you today and you were pissed as hell about someone running into you this morning and dousing you with coffee."

"Yeah I did see him and yeah I was still a bit wet from being drenched in a Columbian breakfast blend."

Alex was wondering how she was getting through this conversation so well considering how high she was before hand. Then Alex realized something that made her tingle below the waist: the sound of Olivia's voice was making her so much higher - but in a good way.

"Mmm so you said your comming home? When?"

"I should be home in about a half hour...do we need anything at the house?"

"No, were fine just hurry. I love you."

"Okay, I will be quick. Whats wrong? I feel like you're in a rush but really slow at the same time."

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little excited about seeing you because I didn't think we were going to spend any time togther at home until tomorrow night."

"Yeah, I'm excited too. Okay I love you too baby, see you soon."

And with that, the conversation was over and Alex was just as soaked as this morning and aching to see her Olivia.

Ch.4-Caught.

After the phone call, Alex got up and cracked the living room windows, although it didnt help much with the smell so she also lit a candle. Opening her oven, Alex got her pizza box out, put two peices on a plate and nuked them for a minute. As her pizza was heating up, Alex went into her living room to clean up her mess, even though she knew that she wasn't done smoking for the night; Alex had a plan brewing. After everyting was cleaned up, she got her pizza and sat down on the couch to eat it.

Alex's intercom went off after a few minutes, saying that Miss Benson had just arrived and was on her way up. Alex knew that this was the time for her to put her game face on and get ready to see the very thing that has had her on her toes since hearing her voice over the phone. When Alex heard the sound of Olivia's key in the door, she had a hard time swallowing her bite and grabbed for her water quickly. Olivia walked into the living room, retrieving a beer first, and plopped right down on the couch next to Alex. Just as Olivia sat down she took a long swing of her beer and planted a proud kiss right on Alex's lips. Olivia knew how much Alex liked the taste of beer on her girlfriends lips, that why she made a mental note to take a sip first. Alex leaned back and licked her lips savoring the twang of alcohol given to her from Olivia's breath and saliva. Alex stared Olivia down for a moment noticing how beat she looked, her brow had a bit of sweat and her breathing was short and aggrivated. Liv looked at Alex looking at her and told her that something seemed diffrent in the house.

"I'm going to get a peice of pizza, and when I come back i will have figured out whats going on."

As Olivia came back into the living room with her pizza, she sat back down on the couch and looked at Alex again. This time when Liv looked at her, Alex was a little nervous becuase of what Liv had said before she went into the kitchen. She had not planed on Olivia finding out what was going on so soon, but Olivia is a good detective and catches onto things quickly. Liv set her plate down, took another sip of her beer, and licked the tip of her right index finger. Alex had no idea were this was going, but with Olivia's next move she knew what was up. Olivia took her damp finger tip and planted it right on top of something she saw on the top of the coffee table as if she were killing a little knat. Alex just watched as Olivia lifted her finger to her face and looked at what she had picked up on the table, with a look of surprise and unsureness. When Olivia spoke, Alex knew she was off the hook but not in the clear.

"What have you been doing since you got home counselor, Gardening? And why are your eyes glossy and a bit more pink than usual?"

"No I have not been gardening, and i have alergies Liv, not to mention is July fourth weekend you know that."

"Alergies...hmm, okay, then why did i have to leave the house last Wednesday at three in the morning to pick up your alegra? I though you were taking your meds."

"I did take my meds. Sometimes the allergies are worse than other times."

"Okay, well let me tell you what I think. I think that you came home after a long shitty day and lit up a joint, because it smells like weed in here. I noticed the smell the second I walked into the house. I didn't say anything becuase I didnt want to offend you in case I was wrong. But that was until I found a little nug of kush on the table."

"How did you know it was kush?"

"Well now that you have comfirmed my suspicions, I knew it was kush because you smoke all the fucking time like I don't know. It's okay though, I used to smoke all the time before I joined the academy, but then i stopped cold turkey. I drink alot more now and I have to admit it's good, but not as good as smoking. Not to mention when you get too drunk you start to feel like shit. Do you want to know the first timeIi had an inkling you smoked pot?"

"When, Liv?" Alex said in a sarcastic sounding voice because she never is able to hide anything from Olivia even if she thinks she can.

"The first time we went to a work event together last year, the Policeman's Ball. You and Casey got up in the middle of dinner and said you were going to the bathroom when really I watched you two walk right out of the front doors. I almost got up and followed you but decided to see if you cam back and what you would be like when you did. When the two of you came back you acted like nothing happened. You guys were trying to stay so staright but when all of the long and boring speeches started you two started giggling like second graders. I knew but I thought it was rude at the time, but then we got into the car and you told me you enjoyed yourself so much and would go with me next year. After Liv gave her story Alex responded and sounded so retarded its almost sad.

"Liv I have got to tell you I CANNOT wait for the fourth of July because you have to wear your full uniform with your decorations and I think that is the sexiest thing in the world and I wont be able to contain myself until we get home and I'll rip it off of you before you change for our barbeque."

"Wow babe that was truly sexy and stupid at the same time."

"Sorry I'm high as hell and rambling. But yeah, you're right about Casey and I. Those functions are so boring, I mean it really makes the whole thing more interesting."

"Yeah but you would never do that if it were an event through the law division."

"ARE YOU KIDDING! Thats when i smoke the most! I go to those things so blazed, its great. There is actually a group of us, but I can't tell you who they are if you're not in the group."

"Well I already know one of the members in this little "group" is Casey Novak."

"Yes, but there are two others. Both female and you wont find out who they are." Alex said, sticking her tongue out at Olivia.

"Whatever, just please tell me you don't smoke before court."

"Never. I mean it happend once, but never again. I didn't know I was going to have to sit second chair until I got a phone call saying they would need me at the courthouse in ten minutes. Talk about a complete and utter head fuck. I usually smoke when I cook dinner for you before you get home or in the morning when you have already left. Or I smoke when I get home after a long day when I think you're not going to be home. But don't think its an everyday thing, I usually only smoke about 5 or 6 times a month."

"That a lot, but you keep it pretty cool."

"You know whats sad though, is that all the times I smoke is when I'm not with you. I make sure every second I'm with you I'm sober so I can be totally yours...until now. I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay, I did spring it on you that I was coming home. But yeah, it is a little fucked up how often we are apart. I don't mind your habit, but as an officer of the law just keep yourself low key and keep that shit well hidden in our house. I don't ever want to see it, but I want to know where it is at all times. I want to know how much you have and I'm going to need to know were you get it from."

"I can give you everything you just asked for except for the name of my dealer, that I just cannot do."

"You will give me a name before the end of the night."

"How do you know that detective?"

"Because we're going to smoke together."

Ch.5-Cheech & Chong.

"Oh are we?" Alex said, placing a palm on her chest and giving Olivia a look with raised eyebrows.

"We are. I told you smoking is not something I've never done before, and I don't have to be back to work until nine tomorrow morning, so yep."

With raised eyebrows, Alex looked at Olivia for one last feeling of approval before she retrieved her weed to begin the blunt rolling process.

"So I'm just going to roll a blunt. Is that okay with you or do you have a different preference?" Alex asked Olivia nervously, still not being able to believe that she was actually about to smoke weed with the detective.

"Thats fine but what, do you have a bowl or something? Don't tell me that you have some big bong lying around somewere in this house."

"No bong, but yeah I have a bowl that I've had since my first year of law school. Do you want to use that instead?"

"Ummm how about later. If you have enough for both, I mean."

"Liv I have enough for us to smoke as much as we want tonight. I really don't think you know how much i enjoy my high time." They looked at each other and chuckled.

"Wow, okay. Well in that case we will smoke a blunt now, and if we're up for it we will smoke a bowl or two later."

"That sounds like a plan. But you havent smoked in a while, are you sure you're going to be able to handle all of the THC after all this time?"

"Yeah, I know when I stop smoking for like a month, the next time I smoke I get really really blazed."

"Dont worry Alley Cat, I got this, plus im not going to let you smoke me out."

"I love when you call me Alley Cat, Livvy Loo."

After the women shared a short and sweet kiss, Alex went to town rolling her second blunt of the night. Oliva was surprised and a little impressed with the fluidity Alex rolled her blunts with. She did everything carefully yet quickly, and never missed a beat. Within ten minutes, the blunt was ready to light.

"Any second thoughts detective?"

"Why would I have second thoughts? I wouldn't have said I wanted to smoke with you if I didn't really plan to. I'm not the wimping out type Alex, you should know that by now."

"Okay Liv, I was just double you're sure so lets do this. Before we start though, if you geek out, I'm not at fault Livvy Loo so dont go getting mad at me."

"OKAY JUST LIGHT THE BLUNT."

With that, Alex lit the blunt taking a big hit and letting the smoke out in a long hacking cough.

"Oh that sounds real nice." Olivia said with a lot of sarcasim in her voice.

"Whatever Olivia, you're the one who thinks they can handle it but I'm telling you this right now: when you hit this blunt, there is no way you're not going to cough."

Olivia took the burning blunt from Alex's fingers and took her first hit of weed in years. By Alex's surprise Olivia hit it and french inhaled her smoke, proving to Alex that she wasn't so naive when it came to smoking. Olivia hit the blunt again and this time coughed a bit, then looked at Alex.

"I told you I could handle it, what the hell do you think I'm a child or some shit?"

"No Liv, I'm just saying I have always thought that you were more of a drinker than a smoker. I mean you know me. When I drink it's like two shots and I need to go home, but when you're at the bar you just go all fucking night long. I have seen you pissy drunk alot of times, but even then you handle yourself very well...for the most part. You hate cigarette smoke and you've never told me about your smoking days back in college, although you have told me some pretty outragious drinking stories about you when you were younger, so I just assumed-" Alex was cut off very quickly by Olivia.

"Well you know what they say about assuming things, and damn pass the blunt you're just over there letting the weed burn while I'm over here trying to take another hit. I mean I haven't smoked in a long time, maybe you didnt put two and two together that I'm trying to get high."

"Well jeez Liv here you go. If you think you're so brave and bad ass when it comes to smoking, then here finish the blunt and I will just smoke a bowl and then we should be even."

"Fine." Olivia said, taking the blunt from Alex's hand once again and putting it to her lips. While Olivia smoked the blunt all by herself, Alex packed a bowl and started smoking herself. As the couple was smoking, it was pretty silent for about 3 minutes until Olivia began to speak.

"I'm gonna get really high, I can already feel it so if I act funny try not to laugh."

"I'm sorry Liv, no can do. I'm high already so I'm not going to be able to contain myself if something makes me laugh. I'm just going to bust out laughing, so sorry in advance I guess."

"Thanks." Olivia said as she took another hit from the blunt. The couple sat on the sofa in their living room smoking weed for the next ten minutes until Olivia had finally finished her blunt and Alex was tapped out after smoking her 3 bowls.

"Well I can admit I'm very high and I have the munchies. And you know what pisses me off?" Olivia said looking at Alex with cherry tinted eyes and a goofy expression on her face.

"What pisses you off Loo?"

"The fact that you smoked way more than I did and I'm STILL higher than you. What the fuck is up with that?"

"Liv this isn't alcohol, it's not like the bigger you are the more you can handle. It has to do with how much and how often you consume. I take it that back in college you smoked a lot so you were getting high all the time. Therefore there was no problem until you joined the acedemy, which then, of course you had to stop. So now you smoke again after a really long time and you get really stoned. Almost as stoned as the first time you ever smoked if you can remeber and you're upset."

"Yeah, it is like that. Wow you really hit the nail right on the head. How did you know all that?"

"Liv I have been smoking so long I know the in's and out's of smoking. Sorry, its my thing I just keep it really hush hush if you havent noticed."

"Well I'm bored and I don't really want to smoke anymore, I'm already high as fuck and I feel if I sit here any longer I'm going to fall into the crack of the couch and never come back."

"Wow that was the highest thing I think I will ever hear you say, Liv."

"I told you if I act funny try not to laugh. I say really stupid shit while I'm high."

"Well I happen to think its cute, so no worries when you're with me baby." Alex told Olivia right before placing a sweet brief kiss on the older woman's lips. The short kiss turned into a clash of teeth and tongues. Both women battling for dominance and finally they broke apart, both gasping for air.

"Wow, you're a really good kisser when high. Have you ever had sex under the influence of marijuna detective?"

"No but i think we should give it a try. First time for everything right?"

"Who said it would be my first?"


End file.
